


Divertimento

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-03
Updated: 2003-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Just a quick movement, no relation to anything else.





	Divertimento

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Divertimento

## Divertimento

### by skripka

characters: Mal, Simon, River, Inara, Kaylee, other Pairings: None, but you can imply all you want <g>

Rating: G 

All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, who hopefully won't mind if I borrow them and play for a bit. 

Notes: This was written in response to the random Chinese phrase challenge on TWoP. The phrase I used translates to "So, you've been to Paquin? You must know my Aunt Meredith." 

Thanks to my brother Aaron, for beta-ing and refining some of the phrasing. And also to sffan, for the spelling, and nice comments. 

* * *

Mal was facing the music. 

This time, fortunately, it was real music, mixed in with joy and laughter, spilling from the common area. He was unsure whether to join in the fun, or berate the perpetrators for ruining an otherwise quiet evening. Which, in itself, could be fun, too. 

He strode down the stairs and encountered a laughing group of girls. Kaylee, River, and Inara were in the midst of some ritual, while Simon leaned against the infirmary door, smiling indulgently. The ritual seemed to consist of much stomping, twirling, and occasional outbursts by River. The most recent one seemed to have her pulling on Kaylee's leg, and trying to move it. Unsuccessfully, as it turned out. River yanked too hard, and the two girls collapsed upon each other, giggling like mad, as Inara stooped to help them up. Mal took advantage of the distraction to sidle around the infirmary, next to the doctor. 

"Now, ain't that a pretty sight," Mal drawled. 

Simon started, apologizing for the noise. 

"Nah, this scenery here is worth a less than quiet night. What got into you all, anyway?" 

"Oh, Kaylee asked Inara for a dancing lesson. Once they got started, River figured she'd join in," Simon smiled, somewhat ruefully. "I'm not sure if my sister actually knows this dance, or she's picking it up as she goes along. I may have mentioned that she's a genius." 

"Really? That explains a lot," Mal chewed on his lower lip. "Your sister busy tomorrow, Doc?" 

"What?" Simon asked, surprised. "Not really, but, why do you need to know?" 

"Have to make a bit of a supply run in the morning, and the contact is a mite easier to deal with if there's a pretty girl around...," the captain explained. 

"Is that a good idea? Can't anyone else go?" The younger man was somewhat discomfited. 

"Well, Inara has a client, Kaylee needs to do some major engine work, and Wash and Zoe are off on that vacation they was threatening. So, no." 

"Can I at least come along?" 

"Well, if you stay in the shuttle, perhaps. It might not do you for both of you to be seen in public. Come to think of it, you should come along. Might keep River quiet for a bit." Mal turned to leave. "Or you could always wear a dress...," he stated, with a wicked grin. 

"Thank you, but no." Simon rolled his eyes. "I'll bring some extra smoothers along if needed." 

"Good. That's the plan, then. See you in the morning." Mal took a step, then turned. "Oh, and Doc?" 

"Yes, Mal?" 

"Keep that ruckus down, would `ya? The captain's gotta get some sleep." 

"Yes, Mal." 

* * *

The three of them were in the spare shuttle. They had left Serenity to Kaylee's cheerful, "Have fun!" and were flying to Golgol settlement. River was sitting quietly in the back. Simon hadn't actually needed to give River any drugs. She had been excited about the adventure, but controlled, and had promised to behave. Simon almost couldn't believe the luck. 

They flew on. River was quiet. Mal was taciturn. Simon was ready to use the smoothers on himself. Though not a garrulous man, he was getting more and more anxious as the minutes flew by. Wasn't there supposed to be cheerful chatter? Or wasn't something supposed to go wrong? He was just about to break the silence, when the shuttle dipped to enter a canyon, and suddenly there was a deep shudder. And another. Before a minute had passed, the whole shuttle was whining and shaking violently. 

"What's happening?" asked Simon, 

"Don't rightly know." 

"What?" 

"Well, The shuttle's shaking...." Mal quipped as he strained against the controls. 

Motion behind him caused Simon to look up. "No, River, stay seated! The captain's got it all under control." 

"He hopes..." as muscles tightened, and the strain around the older man's shoulders and neck increased visibly. The vibrations seemed to be increasing. "Gorram stabilizer...," muttered Mal. 

A small bit of panic overran Simon's hard won reserve. 

"I thought you knew how to fly this _ben dan_ thing!" he almost screamed at the captain. 

"Why do you think I hired Wash?!" snapped Mal back. 

Suddenly, an arm snaked in between the two men. "Here," stated River, as she flipped three switches. Click, click, click. 

The shuttle flew on, as if nothing had happened. 

"Hunh," Mal just sat there, looking a more than a little poleaxed. 

Simon rotated his seat quickly, nervous energy almost making his voice squeak "River...how...?" 

From underneath her veil of hair, River had an all too familiar look on her face. The one as if she couldn't believe he needed to ask for such a straightforward answer. "Watched Kaylee." 

Turning back to the captain, mouth open, for another question 

"Might wanna close that mouth, doc. Makes you look none too smart." 

Simon slumped down in his chair. He knew when he was defeated. 

* * *

The waves of sound burst gently over River's consciousness. The quiet pain of her two traveling companions was subsumed by the mundane thoughts of the townsfolk.. Although, it had been fun to watch her _ge-ge_ squirm during the ride. The silences had always gotten to him more than he would admit. 

She smiled. Inara had brushed and styled her hair, and Kaylee had loaned her a shirt. Her hair and the fabric was redolent of the exotic scents of Inara's shuttle. 

"We smell of cinnamon and chocolate." The sun warmed her skin, radiation brightened her eyes. 

"We do?" Mal grinned. "Well, that's a lot nicer than some alternatives. You gonna be okay by yourself, Doc?" he asked as he turned back towards the shuttle. 

The doctor was leaning halfway through the door, both hands hanging loosely off the lintel. "I don't have much choice, do I?" Simon sounded resigned. "I did bring something along to read." 

"Well, look here." The captain reached into a small compartment by the door, and pulled out a small pistol. "This is for any trouble." 

"Is there a gun in every nook and cranny in your life, captain?" 

"Very nearly," Mal stated, in all seriousness. "If you need us back, you call on the horn, or start shooting. Now, if you hear shooting from the town, that's your signal to come running in, guns blazing." 

"I'm not such a good shot," Simon said, dubiously, handling the gun as if were about to bite him. 

"That don't matter none. Sometimes just the distraction is all we need." 

"You will take care of my sister, Captain?" 

"When has that been a problem? You just sit tight there, doc," as he patted the younger man on the shoulder, took River's arm, and strode down the main street. 

* * *

The signboard on the store was shiny, brand new. "Huh," grunted the captain. "That's different." 

River could tell the inside of the store was new. She could feel Mal's mind racing , weighing possible scenarios. Then a man, tall, broad and hairless, unctuous and belligerent by turns, entered through a rear door. He stood there for a moment, sizing up his potential customers, then stated curtly, "Can I help you?" 

"Hey there. Where's Cicero? We're looking to trade." 

"Moved away last year. Sold me this here store. I'm Edward Norris." 

"Well, hello, Mister Norris. Isn't that odd, River, `cause he didn't mention anything to me." 

"That's cause he din't want no space pirates following him." 

"Space pirates? That's a mite harsh." Mal managed to look only slightly hurt. 

"You're Malcolm Reynolds, right? I rest my case." Norris raised himself to full height, and crossed his arms. 

"Well, ain't that exciting. I'm getting' famous. Just when I was enjoying my anonymity. I'm just here to trade for some supplies." 

"No way am I dealing with outlaws. Last thing I want is Alliance trouble." 

"We ain't bringing down Alliance trouble. Look, we have cash." 

"Still no sale." He wasn't budging. 

River could feel the captain's consternation. He wanted the goods, badly. It was her time. 

The eddies of thought swirling about her, River asked, "*Ni quiguo Paquin? Ni kending renshi wode yima Meredith.*" 

Norris's jaw dropped. "You have an Aunt Meredith on Paquin?" 

"Uh...," Mal hesitated for only a second, "Yeah, she does. We don't get out that way rightly enough, seeing as it's so far out." 

The trader grunted. "Well, maybe this one time. Seeing as you know Meredith." 

"You'll trade with us?" Mal was trying to stare at River out of the corner of his eye. She tried not to giggle at the face he was making. 

"Once, mind you. And only if you mention old Edward to Meredith, next time you're out that way. And it's a damned good thing you got the cash, `cause there ain't no way you're gonna get credit from me." Norris's head was a bit flushed. 

"Obliged," stated Mal, deciding to roll with it. If there was anything he was an expert at, it was improvising. River stood by quietly, while the two men bickered a bit over exactly what was due for the amount. Once that was done, they picked up the goods (two packages of fresh vegetables, which smelled like heaven to River), and strolled down the street, back towards the shuttle. 

"Well, girl," and River heard his voice twice, as the captain tried out the words in his head before speaking. "One could get used to having you around." 

"That's `cause I'm smarter than you." River smiled, and skipped ahead to where Simon was waiting. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
